An Ironic Ally?
by BethStones
Summary: A willing ally appears before the DWMA. She has been in enemy lines and has secrets she unravels rapidly. How will the DWMA repond? Accept or Reject?


Maka looks out the window as Black Star rants on about how no one could beat him in a food eating contest, and sees a silhouette approaching the academy. She couldn't sense a soul... Wait. She sensed a meister, but a weapon somehow. The soul was powerful and intimidating. She tried to catch a glimpse of it, but its shape was distorted; some of it was missing or something.

"What's the serious face, Maka" Soul nudged my shoulder. "I don't know, that person over there, has a peculiar soul." I looked closer to see a long ponytail. "She's heading towards the academy."  
"What do you mean?" Kid asked. "It's like she has more than one soul. I want to go check it out. She looks like she's under some type of stress."

Misari Soto

I had worked a great deal to eat 100 kishin souls and just recently tracked down all the mouse witches to collect their shared soul. Now I just need to ask Death if I could join the academy. Doing this is could be a life/death situation. I am part witch, but just a little. And I've managed to go unbothered by the witch counsel for a long time. Medusa will pay. She mutated the witch part of my soul to be able to use soul transformation. I can disguise myself as Corvus Avis, the witch whose soul I share, and a black raven. So when my soul protect is off I grow small useless raven wings on my back. I want to meet Crona again. I heard Medusa's plan straight from her mind. I don't know if she knows that yet, but I can only see little when I'm near her. The ability has been fading. Thank goodness. That devil woman's mind isn't worth reading.

As I get closer to the doors I sense a group of students approaching me; miester's and their weapons. Their souls are strong and I smile to know this place has done a good job teaching them.  
"Excuse me, ma'am." A girl tried to get my attention. "Yes?" I asked wearily. "We saw you walking, and noticed that your soul..." She trailed off. "What about my soul?" I was slightly curious to what this girl could see. "Are you one of Death's weapons?" she asked. "No, I am not. Why do you ask?" I laughed, Death's weapon, what joke. "Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Misari Soto."  
"Oh! I'm Maka; this is my weapon, Soul." Maka gestured her and the white-haired boy by her. The boy with black hair with white parallel bars flowing horizontally on his right side introduced him as Death the Kid, and his weapons, Liz and Patty. "And I'm Black star! I'm the top man. ..." the blue-haired kid from Star Clan rambled about how great he was and how he was going to surpass God, then introduced Subaki, his weapon.

"To become a Death Scythe you need to collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch's soul." Maka answered my question. Stress overtook me. "I thought you needed that in order to enroll." I covered my mouth in a thoughtful stance. "You mean you have collected all that to enroll without any assistance?" Soul asked. "No, I had a meister for a while, but he passed in a tough battle with two kishins when we were still learning. We can talk inside, it's getting late." I looked at the laughing moon. "I am so sorry; you're a guest we should've invited you in earlier. Come this way." Kid escorted me. " I've couldn't help, but notice that your total appearance is in perfect symmetry." He sounded pleasant. "Do you have to arrange yourself that way?" the group laughed a little, but Liz pulled him by the ear, "Get away from her pervert".

Maka

Misari was as tall as me, her light milk chocolate skin was smooth and well taken care for. Her brownish-black hair was long and thick, unlike Subaki's thin black hair, and was tied back by an old handmade blue cloth that was frayed a little on the edges. She could be qualified as a death scythe, and I could tell it bothered Soul immensely.

Misari

"You'll need to talk with Lord Death himself if you want to enroll. Isn't that right Kid?" Subaki tried to verify. I mouthed a thank you to her as Kid expanded on the subject. "Yes, and you will need a parent or guardian to sign..." I shook my head, "is that mandatory? I don't have either here." the words slipped my mouth a little fast. Maka was reminded of Crona, the weak-minded child. You could say we are siblings, but he's youngest. I was able to take Medusa's as well as Crona's memory, a trick she taught me, of training me and replaced it with a researching phase and soul binding out of her reach in thought as possible. I keep it in an iron bottle in my bag I take everywhere.

"Well I think you should discuss this with my father." Kid signed me up for an appointment, explaining only academy students and special personnel can just call him. "He will call for you when he's ready." he told me. I tried to keep calm. "What do I do now? Do I wait here? Should I go back to where I'm lodging?" I looked at Maka. "I think it's safe to come back in the morning." she said. "Where are you staying?" Maka asked. "…just, around." I tried to stay nonchalant. I hid my backpack in an alleyway not far. "Alright, well if you need somewhere to stay Soul and I live in Dorm 56 in building NU6. Over there". Maka pointed to the building they had spotted me at. "You're so kind. I might come and take you up on that offer. It was nice meeting you all. Have a goodnight." I waved them and walked myself out

Soul

After Misari left I realized something, "We never asked what type of weapon she is". I sighed. "Only you, Soul, but her wavelength reminded me of Subaki's in some ways." Maka was matter of fact. "Yeah, well. How would you know? Were you trying to check her out?" I said half seriously. A book made furious contact with my head. "Hey! Where did that book come from?!" I smirked. "Anyways let's go home before we run into your dad." "Yeah, alright." She quickly agreed.

Misari

I had practiced all night. I've been resting a lot the past few days. I used this as a way to relieve stress. When I say practicing, I made a tree a target dummy and stuffed straw in duffle bags and nailed it into the dummy's limbs. I had eaten more than one witch's soul. I've been picking them off the streets old pastimes that reminded me of the dirty work Medusa had me do, I've cannibalized a weapon that had gone rogue. I am a monster. The witch part of me is fading. Or at least I wish it were. I've been reducing the amount of magic I've been using maybe starving it will let the weapon part of my soul devour the witches side.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the academy. Maka and Soul were most likely in class. I wandered the halls trying to find Deaths room again, but could not find it. I did run into someone blue though. "Who are you? You're not a student." he started to get defensive, sensing my soul wavelength. "I'm looking for an audience with Lord Death? I'm Misari Soto." I held out my hand. "Sid. I'll take you to him. He's been waiting for you Miss Soto." He turned to lead me out. "Are you a teacher here Sid?" I asked. "Yes, this is my free period. Lord Death has fetched me to find you, so lucky that we stumbled by. In here". He opened a big door that led into a big white room with mirrors. A masked cloaked figure and a red haired man stood by a full mirror in the middle of the room that was elevated higher.

"Lord Death, this is Misari Soto." Sid announced. A rather silly voice emanated from Lord Death, "Thank You Sid. You may go now." Sid nodded and closed the door behind him. I was terrified, I'm sure they could sense that. "Come closer Misari, I'm quite curious. Who are you?" He asked. I stepped up before them. "I am a weapon, Lord Death. I want to enroll into the academy." I regained my courage. "You're way beyond the level of a regular student. Have you collected any souls?" Death asked being friendly. "Yes, sir; 99 kishins and a few witches. I heard a rumor that I had to have this done before I could enroll. Unfortunately, a group of students here informed me otherwise." I admitted sheepishly.

"A few witches? Who's your meister?!" the red headed man asked. "Spirit." Death warned him not to push questions on women. "He passed in a battle when we were still learning by ourselves." I shook my head. "That's unfortunate; what happened after that?" Lord Death asked. "A witch took advantage of my innocence and tricked me into working for her, and I was stuck in her coil." I tried to explain, "Who's _she_?" Lord Death inquired. "Lady Medusa, sir." I frowned. "Medusa trained you? So why are you here? Hasn't she told you how horrible this place is?

My face started to turn red. "I learned from her, but she didn't change my positive opinion of the academy. Not that I had ever shared it." All I could do was nod. "I could be of use, being with her for so long I have come to know things you may not know." "Like what?" Death was curious. That's good. "Will you allow me to learn here?" "I'm no spy." I asked. Death thought for a moment. "I will let you, but you will be on strong probation, if that's alright with you." He agreed. "Thank you." I blushed a deep red and let a sigh of relief. "Okay. Lady Medusa has revived. She's still trying to use Crona as a spy. Crona has a lot of potential. You just need to keep Medusa away from him. Crona is terrified of her." I almost pleaded. "How are we supposed to do that?" Spirit protested. "Monitor him at night. Relocate him? His room anyway." I suggested. "Why should we trust you?" Death pointed out. "The Madness is spreading." I wobbled. "Take your soul protect off for a moment." Death suggested. "Why? Everyone will come rushing to you." I asked puzzled. "Yes. I will stop them don't worry." "Only if you say so." I released the spell and my Raven wings sprouted. I felt a tremor and panic in the young students and teachers.

"Wow, that's quite a… interesting soul you have there. Your soul couldn't be born like this. Medusa you say? Perhaps you knew Crona personally then. Would you be able to help him open up?" Death asked. "He might have seen me every once in a while, but he and Medusa has no memory of me. I took and replaced her memory with a failure of what she wanted to do with me." I told them. "Ah, I see. We will arrange you to a room in our lower dorms." He announced. I put on soul protect as a stampede of people busted into the room. Maka and Soul were already in battle mode and leapt blindly at me. "Stop Maka." Spirit stepped in front of me. "Papa, she's that witch Medusa, Crona told me." She sounded so sure. I was shocked. How would he think I was her? "Maka I think you are mistaken. This is Misari Soto. Medusa's past experiment, like Crona only she grew her independence and fled to try to continue a normal life of a Death Scythe." Death assured her. "I know who she is. I saw her soul. Let Crona tell you."

"Father, what's going on?" Kid stepped in as well. "Students and Teachers please return to your classes. Stein, you stay here as well as Kid, Maka, Soul, and Crona." Death announced to everyone. Mumbles of slight protests sounded as the crowd left. A gray haired man, young nonetheless remained as Crona was being fetched.

"Medusa has been revived." He said plainly. He introduced himself as Frankenstein and that he wanted to dissect me. "Well, I don't think you will make many friends that way." I introduced myself once more.

**Crona**

I stayed in my seat frightened to death. Why was Lady Medusa here? Why would she expose herself like that? I don't know if I can handle her request. What if I can't find the vault? I don't know if I can do this.

"Crona. Death has called for you." The scary blue man bellowed. "Okay, s...sir. I'll be going then heh." I trembled and hurried out. Someone came to show me where deaths room was.

**Maka**

I stared at Misari as Soul transformed back. "Maka, chill. You met her last night." he tried to relax my stare. "Yeah, but that was before I knew she was a witch." I growled. "Maka, I need you to at least sound okay when Crona comes. He trusts you." Death told me. I took a deep breath and shook my anger aside. "Only for Crona." I tried to sound cheerful. "Misari, what type of weapon are you?" Soul asked. "Originally, I am a double machete. But I can be a scythe, spear, bow n arrows and a pair of shurikens." Misari listed. "What? Is that even possible? 5 types of weapons? Does being a witch enhance it?" Soul gawked.

"I guess it could be. The madness effects everybody." she shrugged. "Death. Why did you call me here?" Stien asked. "I need you and Spirit to help with probation. Along with Maka Kid and Soul." LD announced. "I am going to babysit?" he wasn't too thrilled. "well for class time. It will switch off constantly." Death mended as Crona came in. "Hello? Why have you called me here? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." he gulped. "no nothing wrong. I wanted you to meet Misari Soto." Lord Death said happily.

Misari

"Misari?" Crona croaked. I moved to where I could see him. "Yes Crona?" I smiled uncertain of his reaction. Slight recognition crossed his face. "I know you. How?" he asked. "I was that girl that came to give you and Rangranok candy when Medusa was at the witch meetings and had left you at home." I murmured. "I remember now. You were so nice to me, why did you do that?" He asked doubtful of himself. "Now isn't the time to tell." I shook my head sadly and looked at Death. "Okay. Crona, have you heard from Medusa lately?" Lord Death asked. Stein turned to him in shock. "Yes..." came Crona's soft reply. "What did she want?" Spirit asked eagerly. "She wanted me to find your vault. I couldn't though. I don't know how to deal with her. She's so mean to me, I'm just so scared." his voice began to tremble and I could tell it was the madness.

Lord Death then turned to Maka, "Maka you will be assigned to watch Crona. Soul, you and Kid will watch Misari. Misari, do you need a meister?" Death arranged despite the tension it created. "It won't be mandatory, but I am a versatile weapon. I've actually trained myself to change wavelength to fit any meister. Besides I am also a meister myself due to a binding ceremony." I tried to explain. "In that case I want you training with several different miesters and weapons who are willing. Stein can assign supplementary lessons." Death was pleased.

**Maka**

I couldn't believe my ears. Misari would have to be with Soul every day. LD shooed us out of here before he gave us a chance to respond. Stein took Misari to be registered and told us to get back in class.

"What do you think?" Soul asked. "I don't understand why Lord Death is allowing her to stay here or why you're so okay with a witch scythe." I hissed.

"She's still a death scythe and we could use someone who's been inside, and we need more people on our side with both Lady Arcane and Medusa revivals. She is Crona's sister." Soul explained. "I have a sister?!" Crona gasped. "I don't know how to deal with a sister yet alone a witch. What do I do with her?" Ragnarok popped up, "I remember her. Bully her for more candy. Show her whose boss!" he tugged the young man's hair. We stepped back into class to see Sid continuing Dr. Stein lesson. "So nice of you guys to join us again." he said irritable. "Sorry, Lord Death had an assignment for us." Soul said as we took our normal seats. "Yes...will Dr. Stein be out any longer?" Sid asked, just then Dr. Stein and Misari came in, "Sorry about that everyone, there's a new student weapon entering class today. Misari Soto." The class grew uneasy, whispers of dismay and curiosity.

_**S**__**oul**_

"Soul, will you and everyone on your right move a seat to your right? She will be sitting in your old seat." Dr. Stein ordered in his monotone. "Misari, would you mind introducing yourself?" The girl turned red, "Yes sir. I'm Misari, I have worked really hard to be accepted into the academy and I look forward to learning from here." her voice grew confidence. Maka was muttering about moving all her supplies over. "It's necessary so quit your complaining." I shushed her. She huffed and did so. Misari took a seat and Kid welcomed her eagerly. Crona seemed a little more jumpy as she passed by.

Misari

"Alright, I know it might be a completely new concept, but were going to go ahead and try group resonance." Dr. Stein explained. "I need Soul and Maka, Misari, Oxford and Clyde, and just Black Star. He might blow everything up with his weapon. Sorry Subaki." I got up extremely surprised. He doesn't have a clue on what my fighting style is. I'm a mystery to them, Maka picked up on this too. "But sir, we haven't seen Misari fight." Dr. Stein looked at her, "makes it more interesting now does it? Hurry now." We all filed down onto the deck of space. This was a lecture type class.

"Alright, I want you to try to resonate souls as a team. Come at me with all you got." Dr. Stein ordered. There were several bursts of protests that were quickly set aside. "Try anyway." he persisted. "Go."

Black star charged first trying to plant some sort of blow. Maka and Soul had resumed battle stance Oxford held Clyde, the spear, ready to attack. I put shuriken knife tips on my fingers and flashed stepped behind the Dr. and managed to pierce two non-vital pressure points before he threw me back, cursing. I reached to connect wavelengths and succeeded until black star pulled all my strength to his wavelength. Crap.

He put me in scythe mode and started to wield me. "Hey! This is a GROUP exercise!" I yelled. "Pasha! Who cares? I'm the top man I can do this myself." he brushed me off. "Then bug off!" I retracted all wavelengths needed and he dropped me like a hot rock as he received a nose bleed from trying to wield me. "You can't do that." I originated back to human form as Maka and Soul gave it a go. I reached again and got an unwilling response. Black star continued his useless blows that Dr. Stein dodges and Oxfords attacks always lands on him BS. I kept reaching as I tried to get close to Dr. Stein. He obviously knew putting me into battle was a bad decision. Oxford and Black star stopped and asked for a supervised brawl. Dr. Stein agreed and Black star beat the guy in one blow. "Supervised Battles?" I asked. Dr. Stein filled me in on the rules of such brawls. "I might have to break black stars strike he's been babbling about." I smirked. Black star turned to me, "No one can beat me, I'm the best of the best!" he laughed cocky. "Try me, proud breath." I started to be stubborn. "I can beat you without Subaki." Black star laughed. "After class." I settled.

We calmed down and turned to the rest of the group. Doctor Stein turned his chair in thought. "Class is going to be moved outside. We're going to watch these two fight, if you will study the anatomy of group resonance in your textbooks tonight." He bargained. I almost started screaming as I was in my head. Students filed out of the classroom. "Are you a Death Scythe?" Oxford asked. "Yes...well, I'm qualified at the least." I hurried to catch up to Dr. Stein. Soul caught me, "Black star may have a big mouth, but he has just as much determination. I don't know your fighting style, but his is up close and personal." he told me. "Is it a good thing to be a death scythe?" I asked. He looked at me bewildered, like I had a third eye. "Last time I checked it was one of my goals. I feel so lame that you did it mostly by yourself, and I'm still at ground level 2 compared to you." he said as we reached the designated arena for my first battle. "Soul. You are so lucky to be here. Compared to you, I'm the one at ground 0." I smiled. "You aren't alone. You have Maka to confide in. Being alone...its far much harder than this. You get to understand why you can do what you do. You weren't experimented by witches or a half type soul." I patted his back as I hurried to meet my opponent. "What are the rules since he refuses to use his partner?" I asked Dr. Stein. "Black star, you need to use Subaki. Misari, you need a meister." he looked at me. "Whos willing to fill in this spot?" he shouted to the audience. No one volunteered. "Alright Misari, go pick someone." he nudged me. My mind boggled at the concept. "Just like that? They all have weapons of -" I stopped once I saw his glare. "Urk. Okay. Soul." a murmer of confusion broke in sync. "Dr. Stein, Is that cheating?" Maka asked, "Soul is a Scythe not a meister."

"Ill let it go, I didn't say meister specifically so it's a unintended loophole I created. Soul." Dr. Stein beckoned. Soul weaved out of the crowd. "I don't know how this is going to work, but I'm up for a challenge." He stood by me.

"Come on! I'm ready to kick your butts." Black star complained. "Alright, take your stance." Dr. Stein ordered. "Soul, will you transform for me?" I held my hand open. "Sure thing, just hope you can wield Me." he turned into a beautiful Scythe in my hands. I quickly leveled my soul wavelength to match his. "Let's go." he said. I charged Bs before he could charge me, and used Soul with one hand to hook on to Subaki, and shot slivers of pure soul energy into his gut and backed away. "Okay soul, your going to have to keep up with my shifting transform back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." I yelled as I flew backwards. "No fair, I was supposed to make the first move." Black Star growled and ran after me. Soul quickly changed back and I turned into my wooden bow and soul energy arrows. He shot them relatively close and I transformed the energy to exploding shirekins one held the current me as the bow disappeared. Black Star caught me in his arm as he was blown away by my shirekins. "How many forms do you have Misa!?" he yelled plucking me out. I transformed and sent down beating blows. Bs caught onto my leg and sent me into the ground. Still holding my leg, I launched it down, sending him stumbling. I got up and called for Soul who then appeared in my hands, he was speechless.

"My turn now!" Black Star shouted. He jumps into the sky and releases his soul energy, "New Technique: Enchanted Sword!" His sword emanated a black electrical field as it painted designs on his eyes. I heard and knew a thought of his. It wasn't a perfected technique and it drained a lot of energy. "All we need to do is have him use up his time on this move." I said quiet enough so Black Star couldn't hear. "Want to try to resonate?" I asked. "yeah. Be ready for a backfire though." he advised, neither of us has tried to resonate w another weapon. "Gotchya" I agreed. Our souls sparked and lit on fire. Soul was transformed into a chain held weapon similar to Subaki's kusarigama only scythe blades and dagger like hilts. It took both blades to slow BS attack but it slipped through and I caught and stopped the blade in my teeth and jabbed Black Star's chest to flop over to stop the force of inertia. I slung Soul around my shoulder and neck as I wrestled Black star. He stuck his blade through my side, but I threatened him at the base of his throat with resonated Soul. BS put hands up for a moment, but threw me forwards with his legs. I signaled Soul to switch and ended our resonating session. Soul took hold of me as my spear and swung me like a bat to send Black Star flying a few feet fried and facedown. I had sent a powerful energy flow into him.

"Misa and Soul win." Dr. Stein announced. I transformed back into my human form to see Soul looking at me. I looked down. "why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. "You're one heck of a fighter, if you knew his moves before he took action. How?" He asked incredulously. "It's just a side effect from what Medusa did." I whispered as Maka and the others walked over. "That was incredible. As much as I don't like you, you're good at improvising." she admitted. "You're lucky to have him as a partner Maka." I patted Soul on the back. "Thank you for letting me borrow him." just then Dress approached me.

"That was quite a surprise to see you guys resonate on your first try. It took months before these two figured it out." he complimented me. "I'm sure it would've been better if Maka tried to resonate with both of us." I tried to turn it away from me. Black star was fuming at his failure. "I'm the best man here. How did she defeat me?"

"Soul what were you're thoughts about it?" Dr. Stein asked. "It was pretty interesting as far as acting as both the weapon and the meister, it felt great. But I still think Maka is my type of partner, I'd rather be wielded than to wield." He said, yet uncertain in his mind. Maka smile disappeared, "oh my gosh is your wound okay?" she asked. I looked and remembered that bs had struck my torso. "I...don't...know." I stammered. "Let's move to the infirmary." Dress suggested. I ran over to black star and Subaki, "it was a good battle. I hope we will be able to know each other better." I held out my hand. BS scoffed, "Maybe, if you're good enough I'll let you be my foot washer." I restrained my anger, "Subaki, that was some brilliant moves, it really got me there." I shook her hand. "Yes." she agreed. "Your side wound has healed nicely. You have quite a regenerating ability." Dr. Stein seemed disappointed. He secretly wanted to take a blood sample. "yes." I agreed. "Why is that?" Kid asked. "And what was going on in Deaths room when the witch was sighted?"

Dr. Stein looked at me then Kid, "Your father has agreed to give shelter to Misari." he explained. "This is a really delicate situation because she is part witch." Dr. Stein explained. Kid looked appalled, "That goes against all reason. This academy is to fight against the forces of evil, including witches." his mind tried to comprehend why Death allowed me to leave.

"I was born as a weapon." I pointed out. "Medusa used her as an experiment." Dr. Stein tried to mend. "Wait Misa's a witch? No wonder she beat me." Black Star said as he walked in. Sarah came in quickly, "Frankenstein, students, Lord Death will be hosting a small assembly shortly for all students, former students, and staff." she announced. "Really? Why now?" Kid asked. "He wanted to announce something important, Misa's arrival maybe?" She spun her finger around. "Come on everyone, to the main hall."

.I grew rigid. "Is this necessary?" I gulped. "Maybe LD is going to have the students decide." BS fantasized, "not that it would be her demise or anything." Soul said sarcastically." "Oh, just please stop." I pleaded. "I don't want to die." "I won't let the touch you." Maka rubbed my back. "I know I've been angry at your existence lately, but you're not so bad of a person and I look forward to working with you. Dr. Stein said you can join our team since you're so experienced." she smiled at me. I nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking. We reached a nice room filled with people. Lord Death was talking to Sid and his weapon. He saw me, and I was anxious again. Two girls came over, "Hey, we heard you're the new one that beat black star without a meister. I'm Kim and this is Jacqueline." she introduced the second girl as well. "People call me Misa; I'm so pleased to meet you." I smiled "no the pleasure is ours!" Jacquie grinned then Lord Death called for all attention. "Hello! Hello! Hello! Gather round, we have a situation in our hands." He went straight to the point. I saw Crona and met his eyes. I gave him a smile, like I did when I visited him way back. "Misari Soto, please step up." LD ordered. I hurried up seeing everyone jumped back like I had a disease. "Sir." I nodded to him once I got up on the small stage.  
"Miss Misa has come to us begging to let her enroll, despite the fact she has a witch's soul. Misa if you would demonstrate." he asked. I noticed all the death scythes were lined up the exits. "Yes sir." I released my soul protect. Everyone gasped and got battle ready; it was probably a natural reflex. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Subaki, Liz, Patty and Kid lined around the stage so no one could attack. "Kim how do you feel about this revelation?" I'd asked her. "I'm sick, she seemed so nice, but she's really evil. Its maddening." she replied. Oxford, how does that make you feel, you practiced resonating souls with a witch." Lord Death pushed.

"I'm appalled, sir. I didn't know they could impersonate souls." he murmured. "She can't she is still a Death Scythe." I'd corrected him. "Kid, how does that make you feel?" "Her story is tragic." Kid replied blandly, "She's looking for some place where she can count on people to support her. That's all I have to say." he executed his words like it was a written speech. Lord Death was not expecting a positive answer. "Maka?" he continued. "I was mad at first, but then I realized that it wasn't her fault she was like that. The witch Medusa, our former nurse, had tried and succeeded in creating her." she said and added, "look closely at her soul, her original one that we first saw is still there."  
"Thank you Maka." LD nodded. "Soul."

"Misari knows how to have a good time in battle. Some of you guys heard or saw the both of us in an official battle with Black star & beat the heck outta him." Soul smiled. "I've been in her thoughts, she has had a tough past to what I know and wants nothing to do with other witches." he turned back to Lord Death. "Thank you Soul, now Subaki Black star. Heard you had one on one experience with her as an opponent?"

"Yeah, I let her win. She was new and all." Black star bluffed. "What he's trying to say was that Misa was a good fighter. She is really clever and has really fast reflexes. She resonated with Soul's wavelength in seconds, which is incredible because they are both weapons." Subaki stepped in.

"Thank you. You've heard both sides of the coin, now. What is your vote? Will you accept her existence or do you want her execution? I will let your teams decide; one vote per team." Lord Death said. Small circles began to form as their discussions grew. I looked at the group I began to know, than looked at LD. Every cell in my body screamed to run, but logic held me down. If I ran, they'd suspect I was hiding something. "Your fear is showing." Lord Death whispered. "I'm not used to this type of vote." I tried to smile. Patty made a silly face to cheer me up. My heart was joyous when I realized that I was starting to understand. These groups of people are on my side; if not anyone else.  
"Bing! Time's up, there are papers on the table here please write yes for Her execution, no for Her to stay as a probationary student." Lord Death sounded almost happy. "Lord Death, am I ample to vote? I don't have a team." Crona asked trembling. "Eh...I suppose so..." LD said hesitantly, "all death scythes will have one vote total." he added. One person from each team filled out their ballet and handed it to lord death.  
"Is this all the ballots?" he asked. "Okay, will the lady of honor read the votes while Sarah counts the no's and Sid counts the yes's?" Death hands the papers into my trembling hands. I looked at Crona who was staring at me intensely. I couldn't tell whether it was out of hate or hope. I looked at the first ballot. "The first one is a yes." I gripped the stack of papers and dropped the first one. "Yes." I looked at Maka and the group for a quick moment as I let it flutter to the floor.

"Yes.""...No." Sarah stepped in. "Lord Death, this is cruel murder!" she met my eyes, hers were full of tears. Why? "It has to go on Sarah." LD disagreed then gestured me to go ahead. "Yes." "No." "No." "...Yes." "...and...Yes." I dropped the last ballot. "That's 7 for her death, 3 for her to remain a student." Sid said sadly. I looked at Crona and my new group of friends. They were all shocked, horrified.  
"Alright, I need someone to chain me down." I gulped. "So I won't try to get away." The crowd was shocked; I knew some of them at least wanted to see me try to escape so they could help bind me.

Maka's team started to protest, but I cut them off. "I have been convicted. Maybe now I can find solace in the earth."  
"Convicted? You passed the test." Lord Death clapped. I looked at him in confusion. "You will remain here, alive and well at the academy as a probationary student." he announced. The students went up in a roar. "Lord Death, this is outrageous! How can we trust her?!" someone yelled. "Misa didn't try to escape when she knew there was no hope of her survival here. A spy would have retreated. But she actually wanted someone to chain her so her natural fear doesn't get the best of her. To get used to her true soul wavelength, she will be required to have her soul protect off when she is in outside the perimeters of her room. That way if there is a witch in death city, we will know which wavelength to go after." Lord Death explained. I tried to hold back the tears of relief, but was unable. I stood there sobbing. "Maka..." LD wasn't expecting me to cry. Maka came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually so teary-eyed." I hugged her back. "Dr. Stein please escort her to the next open cell in the lower dorms by Crona. They are adopted siblings after all." "Yes sir." Dr. Stein beckoned me to come. Liz and Patty gave me a quick tight hug. "Thank you."

"This meeting is at a close, you are dismissed for the day." Lord Death shooed everyone. Nobody but the group of students that accepted my existence followed me out. "That was a close call, Misa. You would've been sliced to pieces and fed to the birds if it wasn't for me." BS bragged over the lie. I broke away from Maka and hugged him. "Thank you for supporting me. I'm sure you did great."

"No problem Misa. Anytime." he left it at that as he patted my back. I let go and looked at Crona. "Stop looking at me like that, you're making me nervous. I don't know how to deal with a sister like you." he looked down. "okay." I continued walking, "But I'm glad to have you as a brother. Thank you." I smiled. Stein led us down further and further into the now gloomy building.

"Here you go, right by your brother's room." he unlocked a door. "I guess this is goodnight then. I threw my duffle of cloths by the door. "Yes." stein replied. "Goodnight everybody." I waved. "Wait, have you eaten anything?" Maka asked. I paused, "I'm fine. That vote-test was enough to cancel out my appetite." I lied. She looked at me, "only if you say so. We'll see you tomorrow morning." They said goodbye and left, Crona retired to bed as well. "I'm sorry; I'm going to have to lock you in." Dr. Stein apologized. "That's alright. Just please remember to send someone to let me out for classes." I felt the madness loop over his mind for a second and he collapsed onto the door. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Soul and Kid will be in charge of watching you. Lord Death's orders"  
I took out an old witches cookbook and called for a recipe to make barred windows. I drew blood from my finger and traced an outline of the desired window. I whispered the Latin word for metal cage and thrust a sliver of soul energy into the box. The spell worked. I saw Crona clutching his pillow. "Hey. Do you want some candy?" I asked. "How did you do that?" he asked as I put soul protection on, signifying that I'm resigned for the night. "With magic of course. I wanted to give you and Ragnarok some of my candy." I reached for him with my candy filled hands. "If he eats it now he'll never leave me alone." he sounded regretful. "Oh, I'm sorry; tomorrow morning then?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, then." I put the candy in my bag and got comfortable on the bed. Minutes later there were footsteps coming closer along with the jingling of keys.

"She's probably asleep Maka, we shouldn't come." Soul's voice whispered. "I know, but I really wanted to talk to her alone. I quickly shuffled the cookbook back in my bag with a quick levitation spell. I lay on the bed, falling in a light snooze as they whispered back and forth. Soul unlocked the door as quietly as possible to let him and Maka inside. "See? She's out." he said. I turned my head then started to stretch. "It's not morning is it?" I asked in false confusion. "No, sorry." Maka answered. "I brought a sandwich and water. And I wanted to talk to you."  
"Alright, alright." I agreed yawning. "What about?" I sat up. "I want to hear about your past. And everyone in It." she replied. "oh, long story. Sit down while you can." I used magic to double the size of my bed. "Uh, alright." they climbed on and we made a circle. Alright, starting before or after Medusa experimented on me?" I asked. "Before." Soul replied for Maka, "When you were a weapon wholly." Maka agreed. "Hey, what are you guys doing in there?" Crona asked. "Telling stories, want to hear?" I said as sweet as I could. "Come join us Crona you can sit on your side of the bed to listen too." Maka chimed in. "Alright. I guess." he stood up and crawled onto his bed. "I'm ready."  
"Alright." and I began to tell my story.

"A few months before Medusa, I was on the streets, my family refused to care for me because they couldn't understand why I could be a weapon." I stopped and thought for a moment. "Maybe I can show you instead of telling you." I wondered. "What do you mean?" Crona was the first to wonder. "Would you guys be comfortable if I used a spell to display my memories?" I looked at Soul. "If anything goes wrong..." he replied reluctantly. "Yeah, but how are you going to do it?" Maka asked.

"With my notebook of course", I smiled. I knelt on the cold floor to take out my cookbook. I crawled back on the bed. "Okay. Now from what I've learned, all I need to do is do a spell search." I said excited. "What's that." Maka asked. "Be quiet so we can find out." a new voice bellowed right outside the door. It was Kid, Liz and Patty. "oh Kid, come to learn her story too?" Soul asked unconcerned. "I guess we wouldn't mind. May we come in?" He asked. "Sure, come on in. But we need to stay quiet. We wouldn't want to alarm anyone. "Misa, Death ordered that you not have soul protect in the presence of a meister." kid reminded me. "I told Marie I was coming to talk to you so it will be reported..." I nodded and once again took off soul protect.

"Quae memoria memorias." I called forth the spell. "Come sit there's room for all of us." I beckoned them as the bed grew bigger. I felt the wall melt as the bed extended under Crona. He wobbled close to Maka. I drew a box in the air. "Will the weapons lend me some soul energy?" I asked retracing the box in the air. "it will be used as a screen as I channel my memories into it." I explained. They agreed. "Alright, this may feel weird." I beckoned for their hands. I completed the 2D ghostly box and put a drop of my witch wavelength into each of Liz's, Patty's, and Soul's hands and saw their soul energy light up to eat it. I drew them out and into my hand and they momentarily tried to devour me, but I shot my weapon part of my soul and used it as a shield. I used both hands to stretch it, like elastic. There were a few gasps of shock. "Mm, she tasted good." Patty looked at her hand. I ignored her frightening comment and continued to stretch it on screen. Once I completed the tasks, I scooted over by Crona so I could see what they were seeing. "Oh got to get to the right place." I said as I saw the recent voting episode playing on screen. I swiped it away and thought about Alec, my childhood meister. "That's sick. You're using our soul as a power source?" Soul said concerned. "More like its feeding off the witch's energy and that's what keeping it on." I corrected him.

"So this will be my visual aid." I said taking a bite out of the sandwich Maka had given me. "This is the night where Medusa kidnapped me." I said a little pained of the side effects of my own spell. The sound was soft and I raised it to a normal talking tone. "I'll be going to sleep as its playing." I whispered as my head fell into Crona's lap.

_I fell into a deep sleep, remembering._

_**The Past**_

"Hey kids. Looking for something? I have your bags." a mean man blocked our exit. "Hey Dwarves." another appeared in the other side of the alleyway. "You look delicious." his red eyes gleamed. "Alec, we're trapped." I said a little scared in my 6 year old body. "Ari, get in the defensive position." he made my heart shine with hope. "Okay." I agreed and transformed into my double machete. "I won't let you bully us!" Alec growled. He was only 11 at this time. "Well see about that." the kishin laughed hungrily and lurched. The man grabbed us and Alec only managed to wound his shoulder slightly. "Get away from us!" he screamed. The kishin drew closer and there was no point of escape. He stabs Alec in his lower torso with his kitchen knife and I screamed as I fell out of his grip. I transformed back crying, screaming for someone as they devoured his soul. That's when Medusa came. Her arrows pierced them and they became nothing more than red kishin souls.

At the time I didn't understand what the relationship of weapons and devouring souls meant. "go ahead, little girl. Eat the floating lights. They'll make you stronger." Her melody-like voice soothed me. I ran to Alec's soul to put it in a empty duffle bag. "Alec. Alec." I said as if everything was going to be back to normal tomorrow. "What's your name?" She crouched down to hand me the red souls. "The blue ones are not to eat." she told me. I put one in the bag as well. "I'm Misari Soto. Thank you for making them go away." I tried to comprehend how I was going to get the big thing in my mouth. "You're quite welcome. I am sorry about your friend. I am Medusa. Will you come help me? I am studying about souls like these ones here. Will you do that for me?" She asked. My stomach gurgled. "Do you have anything I can eat?" I asked. "Yes, I can give you a slice of bread after you eat the kishin souls." she agreed. "Okay, I'll help you." I smiled.

I heard the sounds and comments the viewers were saying. "That's horrible." said Maka. "She's too young to eat souls." Liz and Soul Debated. "Shh, the story's not done yet." Kid shushed them.

She took me to her laboratory, and made me eat the souls after taking a pill that she said was to help my digestive system. She put me in a dark room for the night. The one she put Crona in as punishment. I fell asleep under the light of Alec's soul. The next morning he was gone. I asked Medusa about it, "where the blue light bulb go?" she looked up from an old book, probably with no pictures. "I took it in the lab to do some research. You agreed remember?" she reminded me. "Yes, I remember Lady Medusa." I nodded. "Speaking of which, can I have another piece of bread?" I asked. "I'd like you to meet someone first." she closed the book. "Lin, bring the Brat in here." she called. A tall thin man with pale hair and black eyes came in with a baby in a worn down stroller. "Misari, this is my Son, Crona." she said pleasantly. I looked at Crona

"Hey, Crona. She taught you how to walk." everyone semi-giggled. "What? What's so funny?" Crona seemed embarrassed, "everyone has to start somewhere." Maka patted his back, "you were so cute when you were little."

"He's beautiful." I gave Crona a shy smile, "You got a lot going for ya in this world, remember the people who love you." Little Crona stared at me and gurgled. He looked about two years old. "Why do you say that?" Medusa asked. "It's what Alec tells me every night." I told her. "How sweet, I want you to help him walk and take care of himself after you complete the training practices I come up with, Lin will help you with the cleaning necessities." she said. "Okay. What's my training exercise today?" I asked. "I want you to find one of my snakes I've sent out to hide from you." She pointed to her arm and I saw her snake tattoo was gone. "Will it bite me?" I asked sheepishly. "Only if you seem weaker than it." she smiled. "If you hurry, I'll add toasted, butter, and milk to your piece of bread." "Okay, I'll go find it for you." I agreed quickly.

"Such an innocent child, she just wanted food." Kid actually sounded teary. "You're right. Medusa is taking complete advantage of her." Liz agreed.

I looked everywhere, Alec and I were always good at hide n seek. "This place is huge. Snake is lucky there's so many hiding places." I mumbled as I went down a spiral stairway. I thought I saw something slither. "Is that you?" I asked, trying to sound confident and not weak. "Ssss" was its reply. I hurried down the steps and entered a hallway to see the snakes tail disappearing into a dark room. I gathered all my strength and stepped inside. "You're not getting away from me this time." I said firmly. The blue light lit up the room and the purple glowing snake was about to eat it. I ran and snatched the snake by the neck, "the blue ones not for eating, you serpent. That's my friend." I hissed. It seemed to get angry, because it lunged for me, but I was so fumed I bopped its nose. "Don't try it again." I wrapped its body around my arms and headed back to Medusa. It took a while to retrace my steps but I found her and Crona. "I found it. Can I have toast and milk please?" I asked excited.

"Yes, you did a good job." she pushed a plate and cup with my desires. Crona stared at me as I sipped my milk. "Can he eat solid foods yet?" I asked Lin. He nodded. I took another bite of my toast, and ripped a small piece and gave it to Crona. He ate it quickly; I gave him a slightly bigger piece. He ate it quickly. I quickly tore the rest of my bread in two and fed the bigger piece to him. "I thought you were hungry." Medusa said clicking her tongue. "Well, I am. It just seemed like Crona was hungry too." I ate the rest quickly before anyone could take it.

"She sacrificed most of her food." Crona was puzzled, "to give to me." he said as the footage skimmed through the different training exercises that got harder and harder for about 1 1/2 years, always slipping bread or meat or anything edible to him.

"She really cared about you." Maka replied. "Like a real mother would do." Soul caught on. "That's so noble. She must know what true pain must be to understand sacrifice at that age." Kid sniffled. "You're crying?" Liz asked, "Oh, brother." "But I don't remember any of this." Crona tried to explain.

"Ari, you've done well. I am truly impressed," Medusa smiled. "You've grown strong as a single person. Now we're going to strengthen your soul wavelength." I was now eight and Crona was four. "Where do I start?" I asked. "You need a meister. Like Rangranok has Crona as his meister." she pointed out as Rangranok popped out of Crona's back. "You mean like Alec? The boy from where we met?" I asked. "Exactly." she agreed. "So I want you to find one. Lin will escort you to the main streets, your assignment is to find someone who will be suitable for the job and is willing to complete my training." she told me. "What's my job?" Crona asked. "Hmmm...You get to deal with the little one." she said, and his hopes fell. "But...I don't know how to deal with It." he said sadly."What's the little one?" I asked.

"I remember this, but it went on differently. Misa wasn't there." Crona said concerned.

I skimmed through my searching for a meister; it took days until I found a teenager named Gwen. She had also been living off the streets and made trouble with the locals; really handy with a blade. I found her in an alleyway scarfing down a few apples. "Hey, I'm Misari." I greeted her. "I'm not sharing, kid. Now get lost." She spat. "Oh, you dont have to, I wasn't thinking about it." I mended. "What do you want?" she growled. "I saw you fighting. I thought you might want a job." I asked. "what does it pay? Who will I be working for?" She asked. "Food; we'll pay you with food and a place to stay." I said coolly, "as for who, She can introduce herself, come on. It'll be an adventure." I beckoned her to follow. "What's in it for you?" she asked. "Me? I need a meister. Are you handy with two blades?" I asked. "It's better than one." I skimmed through her joining and practicing fighting techniques that way, her bullying Crona and me teaching her a different lesson every time. The audience admired my protectiveness over him. Though him himself didn't believe it at all. The only bullying I couldn't help was Ragranok when he Got mad at him for not dealing with the little one. And then Medusa started a soul binding spell. "a spell to bind two souls. Forever. What about the people? Wouldn't I become two people?" I asked. "no, because this soul has already been collected." She revealed a powerful purple witch soul. "Whose is it?" I asked. "An old friend of mine, She was defeated by Lord Death himself." she boasted. "Lord Death?" it was the first time she mentioned him, in such a way he sounded fearful. "what's your friends name?" "Lady Fowlbird. She was really good at double crossing, but was still very loyal to her passions." Medusa pinched the soul. "So will you do it?" I shook my head. "Its unnatrual, I don't want to be like that." Medusa's smile disappeared, "No? That's odd of you to say. Id expect better." she tsked. "get Crona." Her snakes wiggled off her arms. I tried to grab them, but they slithered too fast, "Crona! Crona, watch out! I'll do it! I'll do it!" I screamed running to hopefully prevent them from doing anything serious. I found them just as they started to coil around him, "Help!" was all he could say. I grabbed both their necks and tricked them into biting each other. "Lady Medusa! I changed my mind! Please stop!" I yelled again. There was a brief pause before they drooped of crona and slithered away. I hugged him tightly and he tried to get away. "Let go of me, im alright. I dont know how to react to you hugging me all the time." he grumbled. I let him go, "Im sorry you almost got hurt. It was my fault for refusing to help Lady Medusa. I wont do it again, I promise." I looked into his pretty eyes. "will you stop tring to hug me as well?" he asked. "mmm, thats going to be hard; you have such a cute face, but okay. No more hugs." we pinky promised.  
i went back to Medusa looking at the ground. "what is the first step, ma'am?" "That's my girl, Ari. Now, I need you to try and match my wavelength." she ordered. "Yes ma'am." I whispered. I tried to catch her wavelength, but each time it dispersed into snakes. As I kept attempting, I snatched the head of the biggest snake and held on to dear life. Medusa's next instructions came soon after that. "this will hurt, but it with triple if you struggle."  
a deep searing pain started throughout my body-no. Throught my being. She was cutting out my soul. My life energy bursted out like blood on a wound, I screamed and the pain doubled. I could feel Crona probing at me with the edge of Rangranok, "Misari?! Misari get up? Whats wrong?!" he asked so scared. I hated the thought of scaring him so I bit down on my tongue until I tasted blood. Then I tried to stay quiet as the cutting continued. She took off about 1/3 of me before she applied the replacement. I think it was worse having it sewn on then cut off.  
"Oh my god. She's doing is as they sinc wavelengths. Oh Misa, that's horrible." Maka whispered. "She had no other choice. She didnt want to hurt me." Crona said in awe.  
After she finished patching it on she had Gwen carry me into my dark room, without any dinner. The next morning I found myself unable to do anything but blink and breathe when Lady Medusa sent Crona to fetch me. I couldn't bear being helpless as Crona probed me. "Come on, you have to get up. Medusa will get mad at me if you refuse to come." he begged. I strained to move, I willed myself to speak, "I...ca..n't...mo...ve.." I managed to croak. "Get...Gwen..." Crona nodded and came back with Gwen, "She can't move, she said." he recited. "What happened yesterday?" she asked. "La-day Me-du-ah cut m shoul." I breathed. "Can't you feel a difference in my wavelength?" I coughed. "It hurts, it really hurts." She seemed only to take pleasure in my pains. "Guess, you can't protect your little admirer over here now can you?" she smirked. "Please don't start. You know...you can't win." I exerted hard enough to move my arms to drag myself closer. "How are you going to win?" she pulled Crona in for a noggin. "Hey, stop it! Let go of me." Crona complained.

My mind snapped and Gwen went flying through the door and into the ground. Renewed energy filled my body as I got up. "I will not let you bully him." I spat. "What was that?" Gwen grunted as she tried to get up. Lady Medusa peeked through my door, holding what is now my cookbook. "I see it was somewhat of a success. Ari, this book will give you any magic spell you may need. Say I want to turn Gwen into a snake, I would have to give a phrase of recognition." she explained. "Let the clanculum mendaces slither." and the book lighted with words as it located a spell. "Now here's a spell. " Enemy/energy converter" she let me hold the book. "Ad quam virus hom inis sume in nomine meo et gloria." I read. Everyone in the room including Medusa was affected and I had a replenishing amount of energy. She taught me different spells until I caught the just of the foreign language.

I grew in love with the corruption of magic and plotted against Medusa. I practiced a memory replacement on the people in the city, causing arguments and fight outbreaks.

"Let memories traderet." I looked at the words carefully and gave it a shot. "Replace your corruptions of bullying with small outbursts of rebellion." I flicked at a group of children rallying around a fragile-looking boy. I skimmed through the time I had helping his confidence and the episode when a meister revealed my motives and his hurt and betrayal. It helped me realize that I wasn't being any better than Medusa herself.

Disguised as Corvus Avis, I had quickly approached Medusa. "Let memorias traderet." I mouthed. "What is it Misari?" She asked without turning. "Replace Misari Soto with a continuum of the black blood research." I started. She quickly recognized the spell and knocked me into the corner of the door. "The Soul-binding" I choked, "isn't an interest to you." She tried to squeeze the breath out of me, "Your other…test subject failed… and it's obvious that it will only bring more failures". I started to suffocate.

I stared into Medusa's face as its fierce hatred gradually turned to confusion. Her grip loosened and after a moment of appreciating the air, I quickly repeated the enemy/energy converter and she collapsed. I sat her at her desk with some analysis of black blood. I locked the door behind myself releasing my disguise. I ran into Lin. "I'm leaving. Please don't mention it to Medusa; she won't remember." I told him, replacing his memories as well.

Crona had recently defeated the "little one". I looked for him, "Crona", I called. I opened his "dark room" and he seemed to have woken up from a daze. "Ari?" He flinched at the sudden light. "Yes, it's me." I smiled. "You finished your assignment in the city already?" He asked hopeful. "Yes." I nodded. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I can't stay long Crona. I have to go." I said sadly. "Can I come?"


End file.
